Chipped
by Claire Darcy
Summary: House thinks he's handling the changes just fine. He hasn't met Cameron's family yet though. Sequel to Seamless.
1. Smooth

_Welcome back! OK, this took me a little longer than I was expecting, but her it is,the first chapter of the third part of….oh, you get it. Anyway, this chapter…well, it's kind of…oh, I can't explain. But as I was trying to think of a way to start it out, this one just would not back off. It was annoying really. But I think I like it. Hope it's up to all of your standards.

* * *

_

"I'm not going to do it."

House stood backed up against his bedroom wall, hands up in front of him in warning. Cameron was across the room hands folded tightly over her chest. The look on her face was clearly determined, so House should have known that he was inevitably screwed. It had been nearly eleven weeks since she'd learned that she was pregnant, and her body was starting to take the toll. Her belly was barely showing, but House decided that if you knew to look for it, you'd take notice.

"You're going to do it, if I have to tie you down and do it myself."

This was their latest argument: Cameron was taking a trip out to Wisconsin to visit her family – and break the news about her pregnancy – and she was bringing House with. This wasn't the part of it House was adamantly refusing – he had no problem meeting her family, though he foresaw many awkward hours in his future. No, Cameron was insisting that House be introduced to her family absolutely clean-shaven. She'd told him that they probably wouldn't find much comfort in thinking that the father of her future child was a hobo.

All House had to say was screw what they thought. If he had his way, they'd never see them again anyway.

Foreman had actually voiced how unnerving it was that they were almost constantly bickering. Though he had never expected House to soften completely, Foreman had thought that he'd lighten up on Cameron a little, instead of seemingly ignoring him and Chase altogether. Cameron told herself that the arguing made them better people, though she knew it probably just made them annoying.

House smirked at her. "I would love to see you try." And it was that look, the one that clearly said he knew she couldn't overpower him, that suddenly made her feel very ambitious. She glanced at the trunk he'd had placed at the end of his bed, where she had set the electric shaver. She faced him again, nearly surprised to find him looming over her. "Don't try it, Cameron," he leers. "You could never win." She was pretty sure that at one point she found his self-confidence attractive, but now it just made her want to beat him at his own game.

Their eyes locked, and Cameron had about thirteen seconds before House grabbed her. A strong hand came up and cupped her face in an almost mocking gesture.

"What are you going to do, Cameron?" he asked.

The idea popped into her head without a flash, merely waiting patiently until she took notice of it. And when she did, it went immediately into effect.

"Nothing," she replied calmly, taking a step back. "I plan to do absolutely nothing." Resisting an enticing smile, she stepped out of the room, and went back to watching the O.C.

ooooooooo

The next morning Cameron woke to the sickeningly familiar churning of her stomach, House's arm flung over her chest. Delivering a sharp jab to his ribcage with her elbow, he rolled away with a grunt, allowing her to dash towards the bathroom. It wasn't too long after she'd started retching into the toilet that House took his usual position on the side of the tub, running his hand over her back.

"Great to be back, isn't it?" House asked lightly.

"Oh, yeah," Cameron answered, spitting into the toilet. House pushed himself up, wetting a washcloth in the sink.

"Only a few more weeks of this though."

Cameron scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

"You're right. I love waking up to the sound of you ralphing every morning." Cameron caught his eyes rolling as she struggled to her feet. Wiping the back her hand over her mouth, Cameron tossed the soggy rag into the sink, and turned to face House, trying to keep the devilish smirk off her face.

"You remember we're having lunch with the Wilsons today, right?" she asked him, running a cool hand under his t-shirt.

The Wilsons. The idea was still so foreign to him. The knowledge that his best friend had a child, much less a functioning marriage, often had him questioning reality.

"You think I'd forget?"

"Well…"

"That was rhetorical," he interrupted. She smiled softly up at him, before stepping away.

"I have to take a shower."

House tilted his head at her, smirking. "I do too." Cameron caught his drift.

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't think so." She walked around him, heading for the closet they shared. She still had her apartment, but she was there so rarely that she was thinking that she should just get rid of it. She wasn't ready to bring that up with House yet. Officially moving in would be a huge step for him, though asking for a child didn't seem to trouble him at all.

"No shower sex?" he whined, following her into the bedroom.

Cameron flung a pair of jeans on the bed. "Nope." House's eyes drifted to the bed where she had just added to the pile the vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt he had gotten her the day after she found out she was pregnant. A thought hit him.

"_This_ is your plan?" he asked incredulously. "This is how you're going to get me to shave? Deny me sex?" Cameron glanced up from the dresser drawer in front of her, where she was deciding between bras.

"No," she replied innocently. She closed the drawer, clutching House's favorite black number. Their eyes met briefly as she grabbed the rest of her clothes. She paused on her way back to the bathroom beside him, their shoulders touching. "No, I plan to be much more aggressive." The shudder she felt course through his body had her smiling as she shut the bathroom door.

Yep, inevitably screwed.

ooooooooo

"So how are things going?" Lisa asked once they all had a seat on the patio. The question had been directed at Cameron.

"Morning sickness twice in under a year," she answered, shaking her head. "There has to be _some_ justice in the world."

Wilson clapped a hand lightly on his friend's shoulder. "Pardon me for saying, but I am so proud of you." House gave him a funny look.

"Why, because I got her pregnant? Trust me, I wasn't suffering." Cameron closed her eyes in embarrassment, placing a hand across her face, while Wilson just shook his head.

"You're hopeless."

"Thank you."

Lisa thought about asking Cameron to help her in the kitchen, but stopped herself at the sound of a baby's screams drifted through an open upstairs window.

"I'll get her," Wilson volunteered before his wife could get to her feet. He walked away briskly, sliding open the screen door.

When he was out of earshot, Lisa said, "She won't even let me feed her anymore." Her voice was light, implying that she wasn't upset over the parental preference of her daughter.

House narrowed his eyes. "That must be awkward for Wilson." She looked up confused, her eyes shifting to a glare as realization dawned on her.

"She's using bottles now, House," she clarified impatiently.

"That's unfortunate for her," he said, feigning pity.

Lisa's glare deepened. "Honestly. You are such a child."

"Greg…" Cameron began warningly, but House was spared the lecture by the entrance of Wilson, his sniffling daughter in his arms. When Rebecca's eyes landed on House, her arms instantly stretched toward him.

"Hey, Rae," he said quietly, taking her into his arms. The first few times the other three witnessed this sudden change in House had been completely shocking, but now it just made Cameron want to cry. She blamed it on her massive hormonal upheaval, rather than on the thought of him as a father. Rebecca had nuzzled her head against his neck, and soon she had fallen back asleep.

"So when are you two leaving?" Wilson asked, after admiring the effect his friend had on his daughter, or vice versa.

"Tomorrow evening," Cameron answered, eyeing House. As soon as Rebecca was out of his arms, her plan would go into effect. She could feel Wilson's eyes on her, waiting for the go-ahead. She had called them the night before, asking for their help in ambushing House. There was a cordless shaver stowed away in her purse.

Twenty minutes later and Cameron was getting antsy. Lisa, seeming to sense this, got to her feet and said, "Here Greg, I can go lay her down." House looked a little reluctant to give Rebecca up, but Lisa managed to get her away from him. The second they heard the screen door sliding shut behind them, Cameron and Wilson went into action. Wilson had scrambled to his feet and was behind House, clasping his wrists together above his head. Before House could voice his shock, Cameron had settled herself in his lap, carefully avoiding any pressure on his right leg. It was the glint in her eyes that clued him in.

"You little minx," he growled, narrowing his eyes. Cameron just smiled innocently, as though she had no idea what he was talking about, clicking on the shaver.

"Hold still."

He struggled, but Wilson's grip on his wrists tightened until House was sure that there would be hard-to-explain bruises come morning. Cameron went slow, tauntingly erasing his scruffy appearance. When she'd finished she ran her fingers over the smooth skin.

"Perfect."

Wilson dropped his arms and came around to where Cameron was now standing, immediately broke out into a grin.

"I forgot you even had a face under there," he said, chuckling. House was glaring up at them both.

"You're going to pay," he said, pointing a menacing finger at Cameron.

Cameron shrugged as Lisa came back out to the patio. "Alright. Just remember, I am carrying your future child." When Lisa saw House, she couldn't stifle her astonished laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling. "It's just…you look just like you did the first day I saw you." House glared some more.

"I hate you all," he grumbled. "And do you plan to do this every night? You can't keep me unshaved for a whole week, and _I_ certainly won't be doing it." Cameron and Wilson exchanged glances.

"_Then_ I'll start denying sex."


	2. Sin

_Whew! I honestly can't believe how long it's taken me to get this up for you! Actually, part of the problem was that I've been without internet the last week and a half. Anyway, I apologize, and hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

House and Wilson sat slumped beside each other on the couch in House's apartment, eyes on the TV. House and Cameron were due to be at the airport in a few hours for check-in. Cameron was with Lisa, apparently learning the best methods for telling her family she was pregnant, so that left House and Wilson to fall back into their forgotten routine of mindless beer- and football-filled afternoons. Wilson had been sighing in a loud, dejected manner the last few minutes, and it was beginning to distress House.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he had finally asked, with a little more concern than he'd intended.

"I've just been thinking," Wilson replied, a sad note ringing in his voice.

"Oh Christ," House murmured.

Wilson glanced up at him. His brown eyes were tired, and House's stomach lurched at the sight of them. Having a child was not easy for his friend, and that evidence was etching itself onto his features. House knew that Wilson took more of the responsibilities of raising a child than Lisa. It wasn't Lisa's fault, of course. It was just that Wilson wanted it that way. House figured that it was another part of his pathology; Rebecca needed him. Wilson was just having a hard time juggling parenthood with work.

"Lisa has been really busy at work ever since she went back, and… I could never ask her to do it," Wilson said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of something.

"Wilson," House prompted. "Do what?"

Wilson hesitated, but when he did answer, House was completely shocked. "I'm thinking about leaving my position at the hospital."

House's stomach began to spin, and he thought he might hurl all over his couch. If Wilson left, it would leave a huge hole for him at work. Wilson was always there to entertain him, to buy him lunch. He would probably starve now, because Wilson wanted to be responsible.

"Lisa makes enough money to support all of us, and I worry about Rebecca –"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," House interrupted bitterly. He didn't want to have to hear his excuses. Not when his own mind was providing him with plenty of other reasons.

"House, are you… are you upset about this?" Wilson sounded genuinely concerned, and House knew that he was going to have to make up some absurd lie and fast.

"No, I just don't want to listen to you talk. Your voice is giving me a headache." Wilson shot him a disbelieving look, but decided to let it slide. House had enough crap to deal with, what with the upcoming visit to Cameron's family.

After a few minutes of quiet, Wilson spoke again. "So what's Cameron planning on doing then?" House's face scrunched up in confusion, and Wilson clarified, "After the baby is born. Is she staying at the hospital or what?"

Actually, House had never thought about that, and he wasn't sure if Cameron had either. If Cameron left the hospital as well, he'd only have his remaining ducklings and Lisa to talk to. And that would make for an incredibly boring workday. They really hadn't spoken much about how this child was going to change their lives. House remembered how disapproving Cameron felt about Rebecca being born out of wedlock, and he had a feeling that she wasn't just going overlook it this time. And then there was the living situation. Cameron still had her apartment, but she hardly ever stayed there; usually only when she had to work late, since it was closer to the hospital. As much as he dreaded thinking about it, House knew that they were going to have to have a talk.

House was saved from answering Wilson by the arrival of Cameron and Lisa. House noticed that Wilson sat himself up a little straighter in his wife's presence, and started toying uncomfortably with the label on his beer bottle.

"I can see you've had a productive afternoon," Cameron said with mock disappointment, sliding her arms around House's neck.

"Hey, I am packed and ready to leave at your command." He tilted his head back so that he could meet her lips with his.

"Oh, how cute," Lisa said, annoyance creeping into her voice. "James, are you ready to go? We have to go pick up Rebecca at my sister's." Wilson dropped his feet to the floor, clinking his bottle on the coffee table.

"Ready, dear," Wilson answered in a syrupy voice, winking at House. House made a gagging sound, earning him a slap across the head from Cameron.

"Thanks so much, Lisa," she said, moving towards the door.

"Anytime, Allison. I hope you two have a good trip." She paused, glancing at House. "Good luck." Offering a parting smile, she pushed Wilson through the front door, Cameron closing it behind them.

"What's up your ass?" she asked as she sat herself down where Wilson had been only moments before. House was scowling at the TV, which was playing an episode of General Hospital.

"Sometimes I look at what's become of my life, and I want to cry."

Cameron knew that House had taken some outrageous leaps, in the last year. She had seen sides of him that she had sworn to herself didn't exist. Before any relationship between them had grown, Wilson had told her how broken House was. Cameron did know that after what Stacy had done to him, he had closed himself off from people. A lot of the time, she couldn't really blame him. She knew all too well what it was like to have her trust in someone thrown back in her face. Even then, she couldn't excuse all of his behavior. But she knew he was trying, ever so slightly, to change. She told herself that it was only because the idea of a being a dad had instilled some means of responsibility in him, instead of it being because of her.

"I've never seen you cry," she said wearily.

"There's a reason for that." His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I am very unattractive when I cry."

Cameron smirked, deciding against saying the words that had popped into her head. "You're packed then?" she asked instead,

"Yep, and I even took the liberty of packing for you, too. Nothing but black frilly things and low-rider jeans." Cameron couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Sometimes she felt that she was living with a twelve-year-old. Shifting so that she was straddling him, she ran a hand across his still-smooth cheek.

"You are ridiculous," she whispered, her mouth against his skin. "My family's gonna love you." House was sure that Cameron was trying to reassure him, but for some reason, knowing that her family would approve of him didn't help much. "Come on," she sighed, easing herself off of him. "We should get going." House nodded, reaching for his cane as he got to his feet.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't trust me when it comes to arriving in a timely fashion," he called, listening to her rummaging around in the bedroom. He could hear her chuckle from where he stood.

"No, I don't trust you when it comes to people who do, in fact, know what they are doing."

House was forced toremember their flight home from Florida almost four months before. When they'd gotten back to New Jersey, his bag was not there waiting for him. After an hour of yelling at the unfortunate girl behind the counter, his bag was located; it was still back in the Miami airport. Apparently, they had been worried about the massive amounts of Vicodin they'd found. All House had to do was drop his jeans, exposing his scar, and his suitcase was arranged to be shipped up completely free. It had been an awkward experience for everyone, and the last thing that Cameron had heard, that poor girl who had been subjected to House's wrath had quit and gotten herself into medical school.

"Those people were morons," he said loudly as Cameron came out of the bedroom, two suitcases in tow. "You know that. I had maybe two extra bottles in that bag. What the hell was I going to do with two bottles of Vicodin?" It still pissed him off that anyone would mistake him for a drug dealer.

"OK. Stop your whining and help me out here," Cameron said impatiently. "Grab that backpack and the keys, would you?" Shaking his head, House did as he was told. By the time he'd found the car keys, and locked the apartment door behind him, Cameron was already in the passenger side seat of her car. House looked at her curiously as he limped around to the driver's side.

"You're going to let me drive?" he asked when he had the door opened. Cameron crossed her arms, her eyes trained straight ahead.

"You're a much more reckless driver than I am. You'll get us to the airport on time."

"I suppose you'd like me to get us there on time _alive_?" he asked sarcastically as he revved the engine. Cameron turned her head to glare at him. "Kidding," he pointed out. "Just…buckle your seat belt." She did so with a fearful efficiency that almost made him laugh.

Luck seemed to be on their side as they missed every red light on the way to the airport. House didn't need to reach unreasonable speeds just to get them there. He wasn't quite sure where Cameron's sudden fear of his driving had come from, but if he had to guess, it had something to do with the way she held her hands close against the slight bump of her stomach. When he found them a parking spot, she visibly relaxed beside him, her hands falling to her lap.

The lobby of the airport was surprising empty, save for a few business people with their briefcases. They wheeled their bags up to the Delta counter, interrupting the clerk from a personal phone call.

"Name?" She asked tetchily after she'd hung up.

"Greg House."

"One moment please." Her fingernails clacked noisily as she typed something into the computer. "And how many bags do you have to check today, Mr. and Mrs. House?" House didn't need to look, but he certainly felt Cameron stiffen beside him.

"Two," he answered.

"Are they tagged?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Over here on the scale, please." Since Cameron seemed to have becomeimmobile, House struggled with the bags, managing to get them up onto the platform. The clerk scribbled something down and handed over their boarding passes. "Thank you very much, and please enjoy your flight." The smile on her face was so fake, that House was tempted to reach out and see if it was actually painted on. Scooping the backpack off the floor, he steered Cameron in the direction of the security gates.

It was only after they were seated by the departure gate that Cameron said anything.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked quietly.

House took a bite of the pizza in his hand. "You know you're going to have to be more specific."

"At the check-in counter. What was that?" Her voice was flat, her eyes adamantly avoiding his.

"Oh. Well, I might've bought us tickets under the same surname for efficiency purposes." He broke off he the bit of cheese that was hanging from his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if it freaked you out," he said seriously. "I meant to warn you beforehand."

"Right," she whispered.

"Really, I am sorry," he said softly. He was starting to feel awful, and knew that if the trip was already off to this great a start, he couldn't imagine what the next week would bring.

"I know," she said, smiling up at him. "It's just that Mr. and Mrs. House sounds almost like a sin to me." House honestly had no idea what to make of this, so he refused to think about it. Instead, he quickly changed the subject towards her family. He pretended that he was interested in her brothers, and what each of them was like. Cameron was happy to tell him all about them, warning him that the younger one, Kyle, might try to get him to help put together his model cars, while the older one, Bobby, would probably try to start up a conversation about the latest Hollywood gossip. She had begged him not to take anything anyone said too seriously. She was expecting her father, or even her older brother to tell House that he wasn't good enough for her, or something along those lines, and she didn't want them scarring him off. It had taken her too long just to get them to this point.

"Thank you for your patience," the man at the desk announced over the loudspeaker. "We will now start boarding our first-class passengers and anyone requiring special assistance onto the aircraft."

"Guess that's us," House said into her ear, gripping his cane. She wanted to ask if it was because they were in first-class or because he required special assistance, but decided that the air between them was already tense enough. She handed her boarding pass to the man at the desk, following House down the jetway after it had been scanned. Apparently, House had gotten them first-class seats, and Cameron was pretty sure it was because the coach seats didn't have nearly enough room for his leg. She let him have the window seat, and sat down with the backpack in her lap. It only took her a minute of searching through the pockets to find house's I-pod and gameboy. She dumped them in his lap, before tossing the bag in the overhead bin.

House was having a really hard time not getting himself stoned during the flight between his Vicodin and the scotch he'd gotten. With each passing minute he felt himself growing more and more nervous, though he wasn't really sure why. Cameron had grown up with this family, how bad could they be?


	3. Difficult

_Here's chapter 3. I'm glad you guys are liking this sequel so far. I'm actually happy with the way it's going myself, which is…incredibly amazing, actually. Anyway, not much to say about this one. And as always, reviews are my brain food!

* * *

_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've begun our decent into the Milwaukee area, and we're about twenty minutes away from landing. The captain has turned the seat-belt sign back on, and will… "

Cameron closed her eyes, tuning out whatever the flight attendant was saying. House was asleep on her shoulder, his deep snores reverberating in her ear. From where she sat, she could see hardly anything out the window, except for the occasional patch of city lights when the plane dipped closer to the ground. Since it was about a forty-five minute drive to her parent's house, she and House had hotel reservations for the night. It was almost a last chance for either of them to change their minds.

Cameron rolled her shoulders, in an attempt to wake House up, but all it earned her was a louder snore.

"God, you are so difficult," she said quietly to the seat in front of her.

"But you love me."

Glancing down, she met those electric cerulean eyes.

Cameron felt her stomach drop as the plane lurched closer to earth. Instinctively, she reached for House's hand, waiting for the moment they would once again touch the ground. She wasn't afraid of flying, necessarily. It was just that she had seen too many horror movies in her lifetime. And…there it was; the first rough contact. House squeezed his fingers around hers, in a silent offering of comfort.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Milwaukee. The local time is eight forty-seven, and the temperature is seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit. For our passengers continuing on to Memphis, please see the screens directly inside the terminal for updated departure information. On behalf of Delta airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for choosing Delta for all your travel needs."

Hot air danced across her neck as House scoffed at the flight attendant's latest announcement.

"Why do they even bother if their words are just going to drip with insincerity anyway?" he asked lightly.

"Leave it to you to be the cynical maniac," she replied. People around them had started moving for their bags, and she had finally succeeded in shoving House off of her, so she got to her feet to find the backpack.

"Hotel tonight?" House asked, coming to stand in front of her as she rummaged around in the overhead bin, collecting all the things that managed to fall out of the pack during the flight.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be up to driving after the flight." She zipped up the pack and slung it over her shoulder. She focused her attention back on House, who had an evil grin plastered on his face. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on inside that head of his. "For God's sakes House, don't you ever think of anything else?" she hissed.

"I'm a man. Of course I don't think of anything else." He smirked, leaning in to her ear, so that what he said next would not be broadcasted to the whole of first class. "How could I when I've got the best fuck in the state?" The shudder that ran through her body at his words made his breath catch in his throat.

"Jesus, House," she gasped. Her features quickly slid into a glare, and she turned to follow the train of people off the plane. She heard him chuckle behind her as he tapped his cane to the floor, hurrying after her.

House was greatly amused to find a tag that read '_Special attention – DO NOT HOLD'_ stapled onto his suitcase when it came around on the carousel.

"Looks like they learned their lesson," he said cheerily, holding the bag up for Cameron to see.

She snorted softly, and mumbled something that sounded like, 'No kidding. You probably scarred those poor people for life,' as she reached for her own suitcase. House had, in fact, packed for her, but instead of his promised choice of…attire, he had seemingly thrown everything from the closet that appeared to belong to her into the bag. It amazed her that she could actually lift the thing.

"Come on," she said, hitching the backpack higher onto her shoulder. "Let's go see if we can get us a cab to the hotel." House nodded, a look of grim determination set onto his face and followed, expertly syndicating wheeling the suitcase with walking. Cameron was slightly ahead of him, and he could tell that she was deliberately trying to keep her pace slow enough so he could keep up; plane rides tended to tense up his leg.

They were nearly to the large sliding glass doors (which, strangely enough, reminded him of home), when Cameron stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing House to trip over her.

"Daddy?"

House could hear the mixture of astonishment and apprehension in her voice. He followed her gaze outside, where an older man was leaning against a green pick-up truck, examining the slowly disintegrating cigarette between his fingers. Even if Cameron hadn't said anything, he would've known right-out that this man was her father. The expression he currently wore on his face was the exact same as the one Cameron often sported when she was trying to solve one of his diagnostic puzzles.

Cameron glanced back at House, her face overcome with terror, before hurrying forward and through the door. His legs suddenly seemed to be made of lead, as he went after her with a questionable amount of difficulty. Cameron's father had glanced up as his daughter came stalking out the door, tossing the cigarette to the pavement. Leaning against a cinderblock column, House watched the little reunion before him.

"There's my little buttercup!" Mr. Cameron exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. Cameron, who still seemed to be in shock, moved into her father's arms, falling back into an embrace she'd nearly forgotten. It had been so long since she'd been home, since she'd seen her family, yet it still struck her as amazing that she'd managed to forget the way she felt when she was in his arms.

"Hey Daddy," she said softly. Her eyes flitted up to House, who was trying his best not to smirk at her. She could tell, even in the shadows, that he was in pain. She hadn't seen him take a Vicodin since after take-off. Before she'd even confirmed their travel plans, she'd warned her family not to stare at House or ask awkward questions. She was pretty sure how he would appear to them, and she just did not want to have to deal with any of it.

"How was your flight?" Mr. Cameron asked, pulling away so he could toss her suitcase into the truck.

Cameron leaned up against the passenger door, casting an apologetic look at House. "Daddy, what are you doing here? We'd thought-"

"We?"

"Oh." She shook her head and moved closer to House. He could still tell how flustered she was, even with so few words and actions. "Daddy, this is Hou-Greg. Greg, this is my Dad, Jack." House put on his most amiable smile, and held out his hand.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir," he said, sounding sincere. If Cameron was taken aback at all by this, she did a good job of hiding it.

"Same," Jack returned, smiling broadly. Cameron was greatly relieved to see that her father's eyes didn't even linger on House's cane. "Well, though it is a beautiful night, I'm sure you two are tired after your trip. What do you say we get you home?" Dropping House's hand, he reached for House's suitcase, lifting it as though it were merely a pillow, and tossed it into the truck alongside Cameron's.

"I am so sorry," Cameron whispered desperately into House's ear as she opened the truck door. He just smiled blandly as she climbed into the backseat, because there was no way he'd be getting back there.

"So how was your flight?" Jack asked once they'd pulled away from the curb.

"Fine, Daddy," Cameron answered vaguely.

"Just fine? Now, Allison…" he prodded with a faint warning tone.

"It was a little bumpy and there was an annoying old man snoring on my shoulder the whole way." Only House was able to catch the faint note of sarcasm in her voice. Jack cast a sidelong glance in House's direction at the mention of an 'old man,' but didn't comment.

"Your mother will be happy to see you."

Behind him, House heard a quiet scoff, followed by a grumbling of, "I'm sure she will," which he nearly missed.

All conversation seemed to have ended there, and House figured he'd escaped any idle chitchat with Cameron's father. He'd pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching darkened fields passing by outside. Cameron had, somewhat mistakenly, convinced him that she'd grown up in the middle of nowhere, spending her days milking cows and such. He'd had a hard time envisioning her on a farm, but then his imagination had gotten a little too carried away and as a result, he'd needed to take a cold shower.

As soon as the sound of soft, even pathetic snoring came from the back seat, Jack began talking again.

"So, Greg, what line of work you in?" House tried not to gape – what had Cameron told her family about him?

"Uh…" he hesitated; maybe there was a reason she hadn't told them? "Medicine."

"Oh? You work at the hospital with Allison then?"

Good thing he was a seasoned liar, or rather, twister of the truth.

"Yeah, we're…colleagues."

"I suppose you can tell that we don't know a whole lot about you, Greg," Jack said seriously. "But, from what we have heard…" His eyes drifted from the road briefly, so he could meet House's. "We're real glad she found you. I don't think she's ever been so happy."

Inwardly flinching, House turned his gaze back out to the black landscape. He knew how Cameron felt about him - she didn't need to say anything, it was in everything she did – but to hear the account from someone who really _knew_ her made it that much more intense.

He may have drifted off after that, but when his eyes had focused again, he noticed that they were stopped beside a three story blue farmhouse. It appeared that all the white trim had been repainted more often than the peeling blue of the house. There were lights on in what seemed to be every visible window. Jack came round to House's door, and opened it, mentioning that it no longer opened from the inside.

"How long was I out?" Cameron asked tiredly as she hopped out from the back seat.

"Sweetheart, you were out before you even got in the truck," Jack informed her, smiling. He lifted their bags out of the back, and carried them into the house.

"I'm going to apologize right now for anything that they may say while we're here," Cameron said urgently, as though if she didn't say it, House would just leave.

"Come on, they can't be _that_ bad." He grabbed her hand, and followed the path Jack had taken into the house.

Cameron felt like she was being lead to her own execution.


	4. Secret

_YAY! Chapter 4 is up and running. I had a very difficult time starting out with this, but I pushed myself and got the ball rolling. Anyway, sorry to those of you desperate to meet her family, you'll have to wait until the next chapter or two. Sorry 'bout the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Is that my Ally?"

House felt Cameron tensing beside him as a plump woman barreled through the door he imagined lead to the kitchen. In a frenzy of her flowered dress, Cameron's mother enveloped her daughter in a bone-snapping hug.

"Hey, Ma," Cameron said, her voice soft from the way her mother was currently crushing her lungs.

Nearly throwing Cameron out of the way, she turned to House. "And you must be Greg. I'm Martha, Allison's old mother." She beamed, clasping her fingers tightly together in front of her. "Ally warned me not to hug you, so I won't." All of this was very amusing for House, who smirked in Cameron's direction to show off his approval, only to find that she was holding her head in her hands. He had gathered that her relationship with her mother was about as great as his own relationship with his father. Though, knowing Cameron, to have earned this warm a greeting, something must have happened between them. Something disastrous.

Jack spoke then, shaking House from his musings.

"Marty," Jack said in a low tone, that Cameron knew was used only when her dad was trying to keep himself from yelling. "The kids are probably tired. Don't you think we should show them their room?" Martha clapped her hands together, as though it had been her idea all along.

"Absolutely! Greg, Ally, follow me. We'll give you the guest room just off the den. How's that sound?" It seemed that she wasn't actually looking for a response as she took them both by the hands, bringing them to a cozy little room, where their suitcases were' waiting for them on the bed. "Now, be sure to be up by eight tomorrow. Everyone's here and I was –"

"_What?"_ Cameron nearly hissed, spinning on her heel so she could fix her mother with a harsh stare. "Everyone. You don't mean…everyone?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes they're all here; upstairs, downstairs, and I think Carolyn is staying in a tent out back." Flashing them one more smile, she left the room, calling out "Remember, eight o'clock!" as she closed the door behind her.

"What was _that_?" he asked slowly. Though it had been funny to watch Cameron's mother bustling around and chatting as though she'd known him his whole life, it had been a little overwhelming.

Cameron sank down onto the bed, her jaw gone slightly slack. "That…was my mother."

"She's kind of…" he trailed off, waving his hand in the air vaguely.

"Psychotic?" she suggested.

"Actually, I was going to say excitable, but that works too." He sat down beside her, stretching out his leg as he popped a couple pills. It had been so long since he'd last taken any, and his leg was burning. Pocketing the bottle, House wrapped an arm around Cameron's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Is it too late to leave?" she asked softly. House had himself another puzzle. What had happened between Cameron and her mother that resulted in this animosity on Cameron's part?

"I'm afraid so. We've already made our appearance."

"Oh God," she groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. "_Everyone _is here, though."

"And who…?"

"My aunts, uncles, cousins. Everyone with Cameron blood in them is apparently in this house." She shifted her gaze to the ceiling, as though she was expecting to find her entire family peering down at her. "Christ. What have I done?" House amazed himself by managing to refrain from saying the rather snarky comment that had just made itself known inside his head. Instead, he scooted them back on the bed, gently laying them down against the soft pillows. He was running a hand in gentle circles over the slight bump of her tummy, and Cameron lost the battle with sleep, drifting off with her head resting of House's shoulder.

The next morning, Cameron woke to the sound of a door creaking open. At first, she guessed that it was House, using the adjoining bathroom, but when she opened her eyes, she saw her younger brother, Kyle peeking his head around the door. Her vision was still blurry, but she was fairly sure that her seventeen-year-old brother –the one she'd driven to kindergarten every day before she left for medical school – was smiling back at her from under a mop of bright fire-engine red hair. She noticed that House's arm was protectively shielding her stomach, and she slid it off, creeping out of the bedroom so as to not wake House.

"Hey Ally Marie," he said casually after she'd silently closed the door behind her. Kyle had been calling her that – _Ally Marie _– since he'd been able to talk. It didn't annoy her nearly as much as people expected it to. In fact, it had always been like a secret between them.

"Kyle. What did you do to your hair?" She ran an experimental hand through it, checking to make sure it was real. Her brother laughed.

"I knew that would be the first thing out of your mouth." His fingers wrapped around her wrist, bringing her hand away from his head. "Don't you like it?"

"It's…Yeah. We don't have to worry about losing you anymore," she joked, earning her an eye-roll from Kyle.

"So…" He dug his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "That him?" Since Cameron had gone off for school, she hadn't kept in touch much with her family, aside from the occasional Christmas she spent at home. She'd talked to Kyle a lot though, and had mentioned House in more detail to him than the rest of her family.

"Yeah." She couldn't keep herself from smiling. "You've just caught him at his best." Kyle raised an eyebrow at her, but knew better than to say anything. That was when they heard rustling on the other side of the door, followed by a strained 'Cameron!'

"Just a minute," she sighed, pushing open the door, not quite closing it behind her. House was sitting up in bed, clutching at his thigh.

"My pills," he muttered through clenched teeth. "I can't…they're in my jeans." His eyes were screwed shut and he was rocking slightly. Cameron searched the floor for his discarded pants, easing the bottle out of a pocket when she'd found them. He palmed two, quickly swallowing them dry. It took a few minutes, but slowly he began to relax, his hands falling away from his leg.

"Better?" she asked quietly. She knew how much he hated being pitied, but he'd started to accept that caring was something she did.

"Yeah." Nodding, he opened his eyes so he could meet her worried gaze. "Thanks."

Cameron didn't need to check, she could still feel her brother's presence on the other side of the white door. House had his head resting against the headboard, eyes closed once more.

"I'll be right back," she said. He held up a hand, so she knew that he'd heard her. Cameron slipped back out the door, almost colliding with Kyle. He blushed, his cheeks almost as bright as his hair. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Kyle," she scolded, though she was sure of what he'd say to that.

"Are you kidding? We used to do it all the time!" There it was. She hardly needed to be reminded of the several times the two of them had stationed themselves outside the kitchen door, listening while their parents argued over their older brother, Bobby. They always wanted to know what was going on with their older brother, who'd announced that he was gay before being practically disowned by their father. Last Cameron had heard, her father had relented somewhat, allowing his oldest son to be invited to family gatherings.

"That's not the same."

"Whatever," he said dismissively, before his face became serious. "So…is he in…a lot of pain?" His head tilted toward the room. Cameron glanced at the door, silently cursing herself for not thinking to close it. Then a smirk found its way onto her face as House's voice forced its way into her head.

"Have you ever been shot?" She didn't enjoy the perplexed look on his face for too long, quickly going back into the room, this time locking it behind her. From the broad grin on his face, she guessed that he had been listening.

"That's my girl."

Cameron couldn't help but smile at him. "You should get up. It's already…" She glanced at her watch. "Damn. It's nearly noon. I suppose that means we missed breakfast." House didn't need to know her to hear the relieved tone in her voice. She dropped her arm back to her side, glancing back up at House. "Shower?" House scoffed at that.

"You have to ask?" Swinging his legs gracefully over the edge of the bed, he got to his feet. Cameron was glad to see that he was obviously feeling much better than he had been five minutes earlier. He reached for his cane, following Cameron into the bathroom.

Nothing too…_strenuous_ took place under the warm spray of water – not only because Cameron was afraid of being to loud, but also because, having grown up here, she knew that the lock on the outer bedroom door could be easily picked from the outside, and she had no wish to be discovered in a compromising situation by anyone. House had lovingly soaped her, moving the delicate white suds over her milky skin as he braced himself against the cool tiles. She felt herself relaxing under his callused fingers as they worked over her.

About half an hour later, as they got themselves dressed, Cameron asked House what he was interested in doing while they were here.

"Is there anything to do?" he asked skeptically.

"Not really. But I could take you into town and show you around. It's not _exciting_, but it's better than sitting around here." House knew what she meant. He could tell how stressed she was over being around her family. He had to figure a way to get the information out of her, because otherwise the puzzle was going to haunt him. "So?" Cameron asked.

"To town it is."

Cameron braced herself for whatever was ahead as they made their way though the den and into the main part of the house. She had the backpack – _House's _pack – slung over her shoulder, and just having it there felt like protection to her. Her plan was to either borrow her father's truck, or see if one of her cousin's could spare their car for the day. They turned into the dining room and she was surprised to find her father, Kyle, her cousin Sharon and Bobby all gathered around the table. Sharon, who was closer to Kyle's age, glanced up from her magazine and smiled briefly. Bobby, on the other hand, had gotten quickly to his feet, sweeping his younger sister into his arms.

"Alison," he whispered into her hair. He was only slightly taller than her, and had a tiny frame. House stood back, as though he was afraid the younger man would try to hug him as his mother had the night before.

"It's great to see you, Bobby," Cameron said, patting him awkwardly on the back. He had always been a little too touchy-feely for Cameron's comfort, but she loved her brother, and knew that it was only a part of his nature.

"I brought Chris," he said eagerly, pulling away. Cameron had heard about Chris, Bobby's longtime partner. She'd met him once, and from what she could tell, he was an awful lot like Wilson in his need to love everyone. She had liked him.

She noticed Bobby glancing over her shoulder at House, who was leaning against the doorframe. "Oh, Bobby. This is Greg." Grabbing House's wrist, she urged him forward. "Greg, this is my older brother, Bobby." The two shook hands, trading their nice-to-meet-you's.

"What are you kids up to today?" her father asked, apparently feeling the need to end the introduction.

"Actually, we were going to go into town. I was wondering if we could borrow your truck, Daddy." Jack glanced up from the paper he was reading, tilting her head at her.

"I don't know, Buttercup. The last time you drove it…"

"The last time I drove it I was sixteen," she pointed out.

"You can take my car," Sharon volunteered, setting down her magazine. That she had a car hardly surprised Cameron. Her parents, Jeff and Sarah, were probably on the highest end of the Cameron family social class scale.

"You don't mind?" Cameron asked.

"No. What is there to do around here anyway?" House scoffed lightly in her ear, but Cameron ignored it reached forward to take the keys from her cousin's outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Sharon." She waved her goodbye to the people in the room, smiling at Bobby as she went past him.

"_That's_ what you've been so worried about?" House asked once they got outside. Cameron found Sharon's car – a brand-new Toyota-something – and unlocked it as quick as she could. Though it had yet to snow, the air was still bitter cold, stinging any exposed skin.

"Are you kidding? Those people are probably the most…_subdued_ of my bloodline. Besides," she added as she backed out of the driveway. "It's my mom and her sisters you've got to watch out for."


	5. Tears

_Wow. I can't even believe how long it's been since my last update. So, of course, I have to apologize to everyone who's been waiting. And now that I reread this chapter, I think that it's not exactly up to par with how the rest of Chipped has been going, but I thought I'd get it up for you tonight, though. I have no idea when I'll get chapter six up; I've started school, so everything's kinda crazy right now. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and forgive me for the wait.

* * *

_

Cameron had never been one for sharing her childhood memories, which was fine, because House wasn't really one for listening to them. But as Cameron drove them around the small town she'd grown up in, he found that every story she had to tell was more interesting than the last. He saw the pond she'd nearly drowned in one winter, saved just in time by her older brother, Bobby. She had shown him the movie theater where she'd gotten her first kiss. And he'd seen the building where the apartment Cameron and her husband had (ever-so-briefly) lived in.

When Cameron pulled up to the two-story brick building, House was sure he was in for a long-winded recounting of the many late nights spent with an old high school friend. But when House tore his gaze away from the crumbling cement steps and patchy front yard, he was met with Cameron's shiny, tear-filled eyes. Instinctively, he reached out to clasp her fingers, but they clutched desperately at the steering wheel, so instead he settled his hand just above her knee. Her breath came unevenly and ragged as she fought back the threatening tears. House kept his mouth shut – there was something that needed to be said here, and he'd let her say it.

When she spoke, her voice was strong, without the faintest hint of tears.

"He was so damn stubborn." Her right hand fell from the steering wheel, and her fingers laced with his, silently seeking support. "When we were looking for somewhere to live, I found this beautiful house on the other side of town. I knew that was where I wanted us to live together, but when I showed Davy…" She interrupted herself with a brief chuckle as she remembered. "My parents were going to help us afford the rent, but Davy wouldn't have that. Well, that's what his excuse was, anyway. One night, though, I overheard him telling a friend that he was refusing because he didn't want to leave me in that big house all alone when he died." House tightened his grip on her fingers. "By the next week, we had moved into the apartment."

Not a tear fell while she told him the story behind this particular building. House knew that he should say something that would distill the silence that had blanketed them, but he had never been good at finding just the words that could do that.

So he said the one thing that seemed appropriate.

"I love you."

And _that _brought Cameron to tears.

* * *

After that, they both agreed that their day out on the town hadn't exactly been up to par. So Cameron brought them back, and it was only a little after three when they found themselves back at her childhood home. Almost the second they stepped in the door, Martha was there, asking help of Cameron. She'd glanced frantically at House, begging that he save her. So of course, he said that he was actually a little tired and was just going to take a nap. Cameron glared at him, and he knew he was going to get it later.

"So, how was your day?" Martha asked as she led Cameron to the kitchen.

"Fine, Ma," Cameron answered distractedly. She noticed that it was a little quiet in the house, especially if her entire family was there; they weren't exactly a quiet bunch. "Where is everyone?"

"Out back," Martha replied over her shoulder as she moved towards the stove, where a massive pot of what appeared to be potatoes was boiling over. "Playing with Mary's new dog."

"She got _another_ one?" Cameron's aunt, Mary, had always had at least seven dogs living in her apartment at a time. Cameron wasn't sure why she was so surprised.

"Ally, give me a hand?"

Cameron stepped closer, taking a pot holder in her hand so she could help her mother dump out the water. Steam kissed her face, and she thought that this would probably be the best time to break the news about the baby.

"Mom, I-"

"When is he going to do it, then?" Martha interrupted. She tried to make the question sound offhanded and casual, but Cameron could tell how forced it sounded.

"Do what?" Cameron asked unsurely.

"_Propose_," she answered matter-of-factly. Of course there would be no beating around the bush, not with her mother.

"I'm not sure that's something he wants," Cameron said, choosing her words carefully. No matter what came out of this conversation, it would not be something her mother would want to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha's voice became slightly sharp as she turned to face her daughter.

It took everything Cameron had not to snap at her mother's tone. "He's been through a lot. Marriage is just…not something he's ready for." Martha sighed, wiping her pudgy hands on a dishtowel.

"Why do you this to yourself, Alison?" Cameron lifted an eyebrow, not even bothering to ask what she meant. "Why do you always get yourself into relationships that aren't going to go anywhere?"

And Cameron wouldn't even give her mother the benefit of an answer. Her face set into a scowl, she turned on her heel and stalked to the bedroom where hopefully House would be ready to take her to a hotel. As she left the kitchen, she nearly collided with her father, who had apparently been listening in on the conversation.

"Don't listen to her, Buttercup," he told her gently. "You're happy; that's what matters." Cameron smiled; she was a daddy's girl for a reason.

House was sprawled across the bedspread, arms flung to his sides.

"I want you to take me home," she said quickly. Lolling his head, House glanced up at her, those brilliant blue eyes bathing her in concern.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up, but his leg did not appreciate the sudden movement. Letting himself lay back down on the pillows, he fished in his pocket for his pills, while patting the bed next to him, suggesting Cameron join him.

"She was just..." she started as she settled herself against his side. "Being herself."

"Did you tell her?"

"I didn't even get the chance!" Her voice rose, shrill and grating. His fingers traced patterns across her belly. "I don't even know why I try, anymore. She's always been like this; telling me what I deserve. Nothing is ever good enough for me to her."

House didn't know exactly what it was Cameron's mother had said to make her want to leave, but what was being said practically showed him what wasn't. And it was him that wasn't good enough.

"We can leave tonight," he said softly into her hair.


End file.
